grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Swordsman
Tammy the Auror *1st Job:Possesser *2nd Job:Phantom Swordsman *3rd Job:DokuroAngel *4th Job:Phantom Slayer *5th Job:Twilight Maiden Weapon:Dawn Sword Dark Guardian:It protects her,heals her,and be her attacker. Rage lasts for 30 secs. Description The monsters in Bermesiah are rising day after day and the Possesser needs more darkness to to wipe out all of the monsters.To do that she needs to call upon the Dark Guardian,but the Guardian was once a protecter for a person who had become consumed by darkness because he could not bear the power of this creature.So for Tammy to not have the same fate as the previous user she must obtain the Dawn Sword,or The Way of the Dawn.This weapon is capable enough to control the darkness within Dark Guardian due to its twilight fragments.After Tammy obtained the Dawn Sword she confronted the Dark Guardian with her Dawn Sword and then Dark Guardian suddenly surrendered to her because he could not even stand glaring at the sword's gleam.Now that Tammy has persuaded Daak Guardian to come with her then she could now wipe out all the monsters! Moves Dark Aura:She jumps slightly slashing 3 times and then explodes 2 dark auras. Death Crush:She twirls the sword in the air with aura,blasts three aura spheres in 1 sec. then jumps in the air and dives diagonally. Come,Guardian!:She calls Guardian to protect her and slash the person in front of her for 3 sec.then Guardian dissapears and emerges from the ground 3 times where the person is. Rage mode Instead of moves being increased she levitates in the air putting her arms criss cross while Guardian is in front of her doing everything.(All specials are ranged except for the 2nd one) Dark Lightning:It sends a thunder crash to where the enemy is causing 3 hits(like magic missile homes a person) Dark Shield:It protects allies around 5 feet by summoning a dark dome around them(whoever attacks the dome will get inflicted with medium damage) Dark Ragnorok:Focuses all its energy to a sphere of darkness then exploding the ball causing small,tiny,energy bolts to home the enemy,making multiple high damage Taunts At the start of battle: *Ready? *Guardian,kill them! During Battle: *Hmmm,it seems that your losing *Wanna piece of me? Using Specials: *Open your heart! *It's over! *Come on! Victory: *Taste the darkness next time!^^ *Guardian,you wanna go again? Combos Regular Combo:She slashes 2 times(each slash is 2 hits),then 3 punches from Guardian Critical Combo:Guardian tackles the person in front of her Double Attack:She uppercuts the enemy Dash Combo 1:Slides the enemy Left+Left+Z Dash Combo 2:Blasts an Aura Sphere Left+Left+Right+Z Jump Attack:2 punches from Guardian Grab:Throws the person from the leg Guardian's Combo Regular Combo:It punches 5 times then does a small deadly sharp(weak) Critical Combo:Bashes the person Double Attack:Another deadly sharp but slightly stronger Dash Attack:Punches harshly sending the enemy flying Jump Attack:Fires a lazer from its mouth Grab:Grabs the enemy by the neck and crushing it Mission GP Mission: Monsters in the continent are rising rapidly by day we need you to acquire the Dawn Sword to use Dark Guardian's power to demolish all the monsters in Bermesiah,and you'll also have to become an Auror to obtain this power too. '' ~Leader of the Aurors~ *'300 Dawn Sword Fragments''' *'10 Gaikoz Skulls' Cash Mission: *'10 Dawn Sword Fragments' *'1 Gaikoz Skull' 'Theme Song' *'Dusk Theme'